


Vice

by tendous_satoris



Series: Tendou Week 2k17! [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, SO SORRY BOUT THAT GUYS, TENDOU HAS A THING FOR PISSING OFF VICE CAPTAINS, Tendou Week 2017, also the titles just KEEP GETTING WORSE AS THE WEEK GOES ON UGH, bad? i guess??, i mean it kinda depends on ur idea of bad here, this is uh......
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Satori didn’t know what it was, he really, genuinely, didn’t know. It just always seemed to happen this way.Why did he always end up picking on the vice captain of a team?!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tendou Week day 5:rivalry/OTP





	Vice

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my thought process when I came up with this fic: "I mean he has a sort of rivalry with Suga, and with Iwaizumi. Oh hey they're both vice captains. HOLY SHIT I GOT AN IDEA"
> 
> ... yeah. Hope you enjoy! <3

Satori didn’t know what it was, he really, genuinely,  _ didn’t know _ . It just always seemed to happen this way. 

 

Why did he always end up picking on the  _ vice captain _ of a team?! 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

First, there was Iwaizumi, who had met at a training camp between Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa. 

 

“Say, Hajime-kun, why do you always look like you have a stick up your ass?” 

 

Iwaizumi turned to him with great annoyance in his green eyes. “Pardon?” 

 

“I  _ asked  _ why you always look like you-” 

 

“I heard what you said!” He snapped. “Just… why?” 

 

“You always look annoyed.” Satori shrugged. “Is it ‘cause of your annoying captain? He seems like a  _ huge  _ handful for someone as  _ small  _ as yourself…” 

 

Ah, there it was. That look. The one that usually got him a knuckle sandwich from Semi, or a verbal beatdown from Shirabu. He revelled in that look. 

 

“I’m not  _ short _ .” He grumbled, picking up a stray ball and violently serving it, only for it to hit the net, making Satori snicker. “I’m 5'10.” 

 

“I’m  _ sorry _ , was that a soft spot for you~?” He cooed. “Must not be a very big spot, though, considering your size, hehe.” 

 

“Will you fuck off?” Iwaizumi turned to him with a scowl. “This is a training camp, not a talking circle. Go annoy your own ace.” 

 

“If you insist, Hajime-kun~.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Hajime-kun,” He hummed when they were sat down dinner, “have you heard of that one anime, Fairy Tail?” 

 

“Uh, no, why?” He cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t really watch anime that much.” 

 

“Oh, well, it’s super good!” He exclaimed. 

 

“I’ve heard of that anime.” Matsukawa, another first year from Iwaizumi’s team, interrupted, leaning over to join the conversation. “I’m really into it.” 

 

“I know, right?!” Satori nodded. “The plot’s going kinda downhill, though.” Matsukawa hummed in agreement. 

 

“You should really give it a watch, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa suggested. “You’re into action stuff, right?” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll give it a try, I guess.” He shrugged. 

 

“Y’know, Hajime-kun,” Satori hummed, suddenly struck with an idea, “there’s one character in Fairy Tail that reminds me a lot  _ of you.”  _

 

“And who might that be?” He sounded like he was already prepared for his answer. 

 

“Laxus, he’s grumpy all the time and can’t take a joke.” He snickered at the annoyed look on his face. 

 

“Wow, thanks.” He deadpanned, focusing back on his food. “I know an anime character  _ you’re  _ a lot like.” 

 

“Oh? Who?” 

 

“Soul Evans from Soul Eater, he’s an asshole who needs to be given a swift kick to the groin.” 

 

“ _ Hey! _ ” 

 

“He’s not  _ that  _ much of an asshole…” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Next was Kamasaki Yasushi, from Datekou. They had encountered each other at the supermarket and instantly hated each other. 

 

“Listen, asshole,” Kamasaki seethed, “I don’t have  _ time  _ for this bullshit, so get outta my way if you value having working limbs.” 

 

“Oh?” Satori cooed. “How do you plan to do that with your noodle arms?”

 

“You’re saying  _ I  _ have noodle arms?!” He exclaimed. “Have you seen yourself?!” 

 

Satori laughed. “Please, I’m only screwing with you, chill, kiddo.” 

 

He scowled. “‘Kiddo’? I could be older than you, for all you know.” 

 

“When’s your birthday, then?” 

 

“November 8th, I’m 17.” He answered, looking just a bit smug. 

 

“Mine’s May 20th, turning 18.” He snickered as Kamasaki’s scowl deepened. 

 

“Goddamnit.” He muttered. “Still, you can’t call me a kid! We’re the same age.” 

 

“Doesn’t stop me from calling  _ Wakatoshi _ a kid, and his birthday is in August.” Satori shrugged. “Doesn’t matter if it’s only a day, I’ll call you a kid if I want to.” 

 

“That’s bullshit!” He exclaimed, looking very fed up but unwilling to back down from the argument. Just the kind of person Satori liked to argue with. 

 

“Really, now?” He hummed, smiling sardonically. “Why, exactly, is it _ bullshit _ , per say?” 

 

“We’re the same age!” He was waving his arms a bit erratically, as if trying to prove his point which, honestly, Satori couldn’t make fun of, since he did the same thing. “You can’t call me a kid.” 

 

“I can so.” Satori snickered. “You’re still younger, Yasushi-kun.” 

 

“Don’t call me that.” He grumbled. “Anyway, I really need to go, my team is waiting, so I hope to never see around again.” 

 

“The feeling’s mutual, Yasushi-kun~.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lastly, we have Sugawara Koushi, vice-captain of Karasuno. 

 

“Tendou, I just want you to understand that I hate you with every inch of my  _ being _ , alright?” Sugawara seethed, staring at the ice cream that was now seeping into his shirt. Brown on pastel blue, not a good look. 

 

“Oh, I understand perfectly fine.” He chuckled. “You ruined my ice cream, by the way. You’re paying for a new one.” 

 

“I did not!” He scoffed. “You bumped into me.” 

 

“Maybe you walked into my ice cream,” He said, “ever think about that?” 

 

“I did not  _ walk into your ice cream _ , Tendou,” Sugawara growled. “You bumped into me, and it splattered all over my shirt. A  _ new  _ shirt, by the way.” 

 

“Suga…” The boy beside him(Sawamura?) sighed. “It’s just a shirt. You can even take mine if you want. There’s a bathroom right over there, I can go change. I have a sweater.” 

 

“It is not  _ fine. _ ” 

 

“Suga, stop being overdramatic.” He rolled his eyes, seeming to forget that Satori was still, in fact, right there. 

 

“Yeah,  _ Suga _ , stop being overdramatic.” He mocked in a bad impression of Sawamura’s voice, making him scowl. 

 

“Fuck off, Tendou.” He deadpanned. 

 

“How  _ rude! _ ” He scoffed, placing a dramatic hand over his chest, making them both roll their eyes. 

 

“You know what, Tendou, we really have to go, so we’ll see you around.” Sawamura sighed, practically pulling Sugawara along with him. “Say hi to Ushijima for me.” 

 

“Will do~.” He nodded, turning around to walk back to his house. 

 

He didn’t really need that second ice cream, he was pretty much full(he didn’t eat a lot). He just wanted to piss him off. 

 

Judging by his reactions, it worked well. 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> That was....... messy. That's the only word I can describe this fic with. 
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment if you enjoyed! <3
> 
> Erica out, see you tomorrow | ʘ‿ʘ) ╯


End file.
